


Alleyways

by wildwoods



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Australia, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwoods/pseuds/wildwoods
Summary: "Maybe I'll make your day."Blatant smut, written for The Pacific-Specific Secret Santa.





	Alleyways

It started with a look.

 

Hoosier was always looking. Past the corn fields back home, out of windows, at the sky, for movement on the line. A slow steady look. Patient, his granny had said. Biding his time. 

 

And it was like he’d be waiting his whole goddamn life when he first realised that look could be directed at another man without a punch in the face in reply. Instead he’d circled around before ending up flat on his back and then asking after  _ how’d you know? _ And that handsome man had replied  _ you looked at me like I looked at you _ . He’d said it into the damp skin of Hoosier’s neck, and he’d felt it down to his bones. 

 

Once he’d figured out what it meant that look had lead to all sorts of good things, gotten him in all kinds of positions. 

 

But nothing beyond a few dirty handjobs in the trenches since they’d shipped off. And he’d been thinking about that sad fact while sitting in a crowded Chinese restaurant in Melbourne, Australia while trying to figure out how to use the two sticks they’d given him to eat with. Chopsticks, Leckie has said, when the man himself dropped down opposite him. 

 

Lucky had been all sorts of irritable since returning from going AWOL. He’d come back smelling of roses and scowling, glaring at the passing cows on the train up north. He didn’t want to to talk about it ㄧ strange for the man who could wax lyrical, or at least attempted to, about everything ㄧ so after they’d limped back into the stadium Hoosier had promptly pulled him away.

 

Leckie was staring down at a hot bowl of chow mein like it had said something about his mother, sighing around every mouthful. Goddamn dramatic, Hoosier thought, but he couldn’t help but feel a little fond. Leckie had a flare for things that made him entertaining, even if he was acting like a sullen teenager. Hoosier liked his rhythms and his pauses, the fast energy he had. He was easy to look at. Charming.

 

Distracting, he amended, because here now all of a sudden, from across two bowls of half finished chow mein, Leckie was levelling him a look that’d ended up with him levelled horizontal more than once before. Huh. Leckie was too damn smart not to read him like a book. But Hoosier had never picked up on that, and, feeling a little dumb but not wanting to give that away, leaned back in his chair, let his head fall back a little as he watched for what Leckie’d do next.

 

His eyes were glinting, sharp as he shovelled chow mein into his mouth with a roguish grin. Disgusting, really, but Leckie wasn’t subtle, and it’d been almost a year since he’d gotten anything beyond a quick dry tug from the guy next to him. He hadn’t wanted anything more, until just then. And Leckie was smirking like it was a sure thing. 

 

So when he said, “you want to get out of here, Hoos?” uncool as ever, Hoosier said  _ yup _ before he could even think about it.

 

He popped the p, let the sound drawl out, then left his money on the table and was walking out the door before Leckie could say another thing. 

 

There were always places, Hoosier had learnt, where men could go. But he didn’t know anything about where to find them here and he could feel Leckie staring at him as he walked behind, so when he turned into the first alleyway he came across he thought up against a brick wall was as good as place as any.

 

These alleyways, maze-like and narrow, were hidden from the wide open streets that ran throughout the city. It was dark, and when Hoosier turned around and leaned back casual as anything it felt like he and Leckie standing ten feet apart were the only two people in all of Melbourne. 

 

Looking at Leckie now he was shifting on his feet, not nervous, but like a boxer waiting to get into the ring. Anticipating. But Hoosier knew Leckie was not a patient man, and Hoosier had been patient for almost a year, so he cocked his hips and said, “c’mere”. 

 

“Yeah,” said Leckie, distracted, staring at Hoosier’s body like it was something worth being distracted by as he finally made his way over to push Hoosier up against the wall. 

 

His head made contact with brick and it hurt for half a second before the pressure from Leckie’s fingers roughly digging into his shoulders overtook any other feeling. He stared down, and Hoosier felt them breathing as Leckie trailed his fingers along the stiff wool of his jacket, moving to press up along his neck to tilt his head back.  

 

They looked at each other, chests pressed against each other, and even in the dark it was clear that Leckie was smirking, just as triumphant looking as when he’d bested an officer or come through with a witty quip. Bastard, Hoosier thought, Leckie looking at him like he was some prize he’d won at the county fare.

 

He was leaning in, hand closing around his neck, but right now Hoosier couldn’t bare to lose so he drawled, “c’mon Leckie; we don’t have all day.” 

 

Leckie just smiled, bright and soft. And he sounded fond as he whispered “you’ve always got that look on your face,” right against his lips, “like you’re pissed about something.” 

 

But the hand not on his neck was sliding under his jacket to squeeze at his waist, and Hoosier couldn’t move fast enough before Leckie was finally kissing him.

 

It was rough, hips pushing together, Hoosier pulling at their belts clumsily as Leckie bit at his lips. The air turned hot around them, the only sounds they could hear were each other’s desperate groans. God, he’d be happy to get off just like this, coming in his woolen trousers while getting kissed with a hand on his neck. 

 

Of course as soon as he had that thought Leckie was pulling away, pressing his thumb into Hoosier’s lips as he said, “I’ve always wanted you to suck me.” 

 

Hoosier laughed, maybe a little rudely, before biting down on Leckie’s thumb. 

 

“Jesus, Leckie. They don’t teach you manners where you come from?” But fuck, he’d missed that, and in these situations Hoosier became more obliging that he’d like, so he spun them around and dropped to his knees. “All you had to do was ask.” 

 

He was good at this, normally liked to find somewhere with a bed to make a real half-hour of it, but the hard damp ground under his knees reminded him for the first time that they were out in the open. It was a stupid thing to forget, so Hoosier pulled Leckie from his trousers and took him down all at once.

 

“Fuck,” Leckie laughed, hips stuttering as he pulled on Hoosier’s hair. “I knew you’d be good at this.”

 

Hoosier wasn’t at all shocked that Robert Leckie was a know-it-all even while getting his dick sucked, and instead rubbed a hand against his balls, hoping to get to him to stop talking. 

 

It worked, and soon enough once again Hoosier forgot where they were, focused only on the pressing against his throat and smell of sweat rising from Leckie’s body that he wanted badly to put his face into. With Leckie grabbing at his hair he was close to it, and he rubbed himself through his trousers.

 

He didn’t know how long they went on for, and again Hoosier thought he’d be happy coming on his knees like this, hard cock in his mouth as he did. But Leckie let out a low groan above him, and once again ruined Hoosier’s plans by coming suddenly down his throat.  

 

He choked, feeling come burst onto his tongue then down his lips as he pulled off.

 

“Jesus, Bob. No fucking manners at all.” 

 

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. “It was good, Hoos. Better than I imagined.”

 

He looked down at Hoosier with that same fond look he had before, untangling his fingers from Hoosier’s hair to wipe the come off his lips. 

 

“So you thought about it?” Hoosier asked, before biting again at Leckie’s fingers. “Tell me.”

 

They’ve have a bed, he said, voice rough from coming. Hoosier would take off his clothes as Leckie sat watching. He’d climb on top of him, sink down onto his knees to suck Leckie off. He’d kiss between his thighs and suck his balls. And Hoosier loved that, in real life and in Bob Leckie’s fantasies, would touch himself there like he was touching himself now. Kneeling on the ground with his head resting on Leckie’s thigh. Groaning, desperate. 

 

He hated himself a little for how much he wanted that, how unlikely it was to come true, but Leckie when sighed, _God, look at you_ , he was coming across the pavement, nose pressed into Leckie’s now-soft cock, the sex smell overwhelming. 

 

He pressed a kiss against his bare hip before standing up, making them both presentable while Leckie stared at him open mouthed. Hoosier smoothed his hands against were he’d roughed up Leckie’s jacket before, letting his hands rest on his chest for a moment. 

 

“You’re an asshole, Bob.”

 

“Yup,” he said, pulling a packet of Chesterfields from his back pocket, giving two to Hoosier to light. “And you were damn good.”

 

Leckie had that triumphant look on his face again, like the cat with the cream, and even though he rolled his eyes Hoosier couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Let’s go, Lucky. Maybe I’ll make your day completely and buy you an ice cream.” 

 

Leckie laughed, sound reverberating in the alleyway, and together they walked out onto the street.

**Author's Note:**

> [onlythenuns](https://onlythenuns.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
